


You wear it well

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: "Are you gonna fuck me with my clothes on?" Noya’s laughter was breathless, a touch of doubt in his tone."Not if you don't want to," Asahi murmured, moving back slightly.Noya grinned at him. "I didn't say that."Asahi has a thing for Noya in his volleyball uniform.





	You wear it well

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme that good asny content (っ˘ڡ˘ς)

Days after Nishinoya's games were usually quiet ones. The previous night had been one of the biggest games of the season, and Noya was still sore about his team's loss. They spent a lazy day for once. Normally Noya dragged Asahi out of bed at dawn to go running, but Asahi insisted they stay in bed for a change. To make up for skipping they took a walk to the park in the afternoon, lingering by the water so that Noya could befriend a curious dog. 

In the evening they wandered along the street to do their laundry, bickering good-naturedly about nothing in particular. 

They were alone apart from an older man who owned the laundrette; as usual he was dozing in a chair behind a counter, a local radio station droning quietly in his ear. He mostly ignored them when they came by, so long as they didn't make too much noise. It was a toss up most days whether Noya would remember to keep his voice down or not, so Asahi had taken to shoving Noya's DS in his pocket to keep him occupied.

"Why does it take so long?" Noya groaned at last, hopping up onto one of the shuddering washing machines. "I'm hungry."

Asahi didn't look up from his book. "You're always hungry," he said quietly.

" _Really hungry_ ," Noya insisted. 

"I'll make us something when we get home," Asahi said, turning a page slowly. 

Noya jumped down from the machine and crossed the room to stand in front of Asahi. He put his hands on his hips. "Asahi," he said too loudly. 

"Mm?"

Noya pushed Asahi's book out of the way and moved to sit in his lap.

"Hey, hey," Asahi said, putting a hand on his waist to hold him off. He glanced across at the shop owner, anxiety rolling in his stomach, but the man was thankfully still snoring. Asahi gave Noya a significant look and said in a low voice, "Save it for when we get home."

"Oh?" Noya said, raising an eyebrow at him. "Is that a promise?"

Asahi opened his book again. "It's supposed to be a threat," he said quietly. 

Noya gasped. "Azumane-san, I'm impressed."

"Go and be impressed over there," Asahi said, raising his book higher. "Your cycle just finished."

Rolling his eyes, Noya obediently went off to deal with his wet clothes, while Asahi used the book as cover so he could admire Noya bending over. When all of their clothes had been transferred to a dryer, Noya flopped into the chair beside Asahi and pulled out the DS to occupy himself until it was time to leave, leaning heavily against Asahi's shoulder. 

When they finally returned from the laundrette, Noya threw his clean clothes onto the couch and tugged off his t-shirt. 

"I’m gonna take a bath," he said, and waggled his eyebrows at Asahi. "Wanna join me?"

Asahi responded with an exasperated smile. "We don’t fit."

"We do if I sit in your lap."

It was tempting to give in—it always was—but Asahi had found that holding out generally yielded better rewards. "We haven’t eaten yet," he said evenly. "Let me cook something first."

"Your loss!" Noya yelled as he disappeared into the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes in his wake.

Rolling his eyes, Asahi walked over to the kitchen and started to root through the fridge, making his mind up about what to cook. 

"Aw, man!" Noya exclaimed loudly from the other room.

"What is it?"

"I forgot to wash my kit!" 

Asahi groaned sympathetically, and glanced at his phone. The laundrette would close in about forty minutes, not long enough to get down there and run another load of laundry. "I'll get up early and do it for you," Asahi called out, surprised and impressed by his own generosity. 

Noya stuck his head out of the bedroom, looking equally surprised. "You don't have to do that!"

Asahi responded with a rueful grin. "Don't talk me out of it," he said wryly. "I really will take it back."

"No you won't!" Noya yelled, disappearing back into the bedroom. "You'll feel too guilty if you don't do it now!" 

Asahi could only grimace at the truth of that statement. He pulled out some leftover vegetables and a packet of tofu. "How about stir fry?" he called out.

"Sure!"

A minute later, just as Asahi had finished washing his hands and fetching out all the ingredients he would need, Noya came out of the bedroom again and tossed his jersey at Asahi's head. 

"Hey!" Asahi protested, his laughter muffled by the jersey over his face. He tugged it off and watched Noya saunter across to the bathroom. 

Noya had stripped down to his boxers, and Asahi admired the way they clung to his slim hips, his muscular thighs. He had a large bruise on his left thigh where he'd taken a fall during practice the week before; it was the size of Asahi's hand, and was currently a fetching mix of green and purple. He had the usual litany of bruises alongside it, particularly on his forearms and shins, but Asahi couldn't help noticing the fingerprint bruises on his hip, the hickey on the back of his thigh. He felt himself blush at the memory of putting them there. 

"Somethin' wrong?" Noya called out, watching him from the bathroom doorway.

Asahi swallowed thickly. He realised that he was still holding Noya's abandoned jersey in both hands. It really did need a wash after the long game he'd played the day before, not to mention their hasty fuck in Asahi's car afterward, Noya too buzzed on adrenaline to wait until they got home, and Asahi too buzzed on Noya to say no. Asahi brought the jersey to his face again and inhaled deeply, enjoying the rich, tangy scent of Noya's sweat. 

"Don't be too long," he murmured, putting it down again.

Noya grinned. "I won't! I'm _starving_."

He disappeared into the bathroom, and Asahi sank into a chair with a groan. They had last slept together just the previous night, right after Noya's game finished, but something about Noya's sweaty jersey had set an itch under Asahi's skin. 

Giving himself a shake, Asahi got up and went about preparing the ingredients for the stir fry. He took his time, but he was still finished long before Noya got out of the bath. Asahi briefly considered following Noya's request and joining him in the tub, but he decided against it. He wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his hands to himself, and sex in the bath got messy fast, as they'd learned after a couple of disastrous attempts. 

Noya finally emerged while Asahi was putting away some clean dishes. He had a tiny towel wrapped around his waist and another around his neck, catching the drips from his wet hair. 

"What the hell," Noya said in a conversational tone, crossing the apartment and standing on tiptoe to kiss Asahi's cheek. He left a damp splodge on Asahi's t-shirt as he leaned away again. "You cleaned up as well? You're amazing."

Asahi shrugged. "I try." He tried not to let his gaze linger on Noya's firm abdominal muscles, or the broad set of his shoulders, or the strong thighs barely covered by the towel— 

"Asahi," Noya said, for what was clearly the second or third time. "You okay?"

"Fine," Asahi said, nodding. His gaze caught the unwashed jersey hanging over the back of a chair and he swallowed. "Good bath?"

"So good," Noya said, nodding as he reached to grab a glass from the cupboard. 

Asahi couldn't help staring at the shift of his back muscles as he stretched to reach it. Noya filled the glass with water and downed it quickly, and still Asahi stared. He watched Noya drink his water, the way his throat bobbed as he swallowed, and his own mouth ran dry.

"Noya," Asahi said in a low voice, looking across the table to where Noya stood, his hip resting against the counter. Asahi stepped around the table and walked over to him.

"Hey," Noya said, grinning up at him, his mouth wet from the water he'd drunk. "You really don't mind? About doing the laundry tomorrow? I can go after training—"

"Put the glass down."

Noya's eyes widened briefly. After a moment, his features settled into a smirk, and he reached over to set the glass down on the table, stretching further than he needed to. 

"Arms up," Asahi said, picking up the jersey and turning it around in his hands. 

Again, Noya watched him for a moment before doing as he was told. 

Asahi looped the jersey over one of his own wrists and ran his fingers up Noya's bare sides, ghosting over his ribcage. Noya shivered, but he kept watching Asahi, gazing up at him with fond determination. 

"You know I just got clean, right?" Noya asked, raising his eyebrow. 

Asahi cracked a smile, feeling a little self-conscious. "Is it weird that I like your gross jersey?" he murmured, leaning down. 

Noya laughed softly against his mouth. The faint stubble on his chin scraped against Asahi's lips, making his stomach twist. "I like that you're weird," Noya murmured, still close enough for Asahi to feel the breath on his cheek. "Can I put my arms down yet?"

"Nope," Asahi whispered, grinning. He reached up and tugged the jersey over Noya's wrists, then fitted the neck hole over his head and pulled it down. 

"Wow," Noya said, laughing as he smoothed his damp hair back. "I really stink."

Asahi shook his head and leaned down to tuck his face into Noya's neck, breathing in deep. "You smell amazing," he growled, digging his fingers into Noya's hips. 

Still laughing softly, Noya wound his arms around Asahi's neck and reached up to ruffle the hair at the back of his neck. "Mm, you should grow your hair again," he sighed, tilting his head to give Asahi space when he started to suck on the tendon in Noya's neck. "Ah—Asahi—"

"Can we?" Asahi murmured, sliding his hands up Noya's back and pressing slow kisses up the side of his neck.

Noya nodded. "Yeah, fuck—"

Asahi grinned and stepped back a little, slipping his hands down to Noya's waist again. He unhooked Noya's towel, dropping it to the floor and running his hands over Noya's ass. Before he could pull Noya closer, Noya's hands slipped between them and unfastened Asahi's jeans. He pushed them down, his eyes holding Asahi's gaze the whole time. 

Asahi stepped out of them, and put his hands on Noya's bare hips. "Come on then," he said, tugging gently. 

"Nooo," Noya whined, before flopping forward onto Asahi's chest. "I'm tired still, you should carry me."

"Nope," Asahi said. He reached up to unhook Noya's arms from around his shoulders. "You can walk."

"I _could_ ," Noya wheedled, pressing one of his hands against Asahi's chest and squeezing one of his pecs lightly. "But you're so strong, and it's _really_ hot when you throw me around—"

Regardless of the knowledge that he was being manipulated, Asahi didn't need any more convincing. He bent down and hoisted Noya in his arms, unsurprised when Noya wrapped arms and legs around him like a starfish. It was only a few steps to their bedroom, but Asahi paused at the door, pushing Noya against the wall and kissing his neck again. Noya tipped his head back with a groan, letting it thud against the wall, and pushed back with his shoulders so that he could grind against Asahi’s stomach.

"Asahi," Noya gasped, reaching up and tugging at Asahi’s hair again. "Come on—"

"Where’s the rest of your kit?" Asahi growled, taking Noya’s weight again and kicking open the bedroom door.

Noya made a dismissive noise. "On the floor, I guess. I’ll pick it up later."

Asahi dumped him on the bed without ceremony. "I’ll get it," he murmured, mouth teasing at the soft skin below Noya’s ear for a moment before he pulled away.

He slid off the bed and reached around for Noya’s discarded shorts and kneepads. Noya pushed himself up on his elbows and frowned. "I thought we were having sex."

"We are."

"You’re picking up my clothes."

Asahi sat up on his knees and reached for Noya’s left foot. "I’m picking up your kit," he corrected, reaching for a kneepad and hooking it over Noya’s toes. 

Noya’s eyes widened, and he obligingly pointed his foot to let Asahi slip the kneepad up his calf. "You didn’t get enough of this last night?" he asked, leering when Asahi looked up and met his gaze.

"You’d already taken most of it off," Asahi said calmly. He leaned forward and kissed Noya's knee, before tugging the kneepad up to cover it. Noya giggled when Asahi grabbed his other ankle, so Asahi took a firmer grip and kissed the sole of Noya’s foot. 

"Oh no, don't," Noya whined, but he was wide eyed and pink when Asahi glanced up at his face, his leg tense and shaking. 

"Don't?" Asahi murmured, kissing him again. He took Noya's big toe between his teeth and bit down gently. 

A shiver rolled up Noya's body and his leg twitched sharply in Asahi's grasp. 

"I'm gonna break your nose," Noya whined, panting. 

Asahi laughed, although the danger was very real—Noya had scarily strong legs—and took Noya's toe in his mouth, sucking on it slowly.

"Fff—" Noya thumped his head back against the bed, his hands twisting sharply in the sheets. " _Fuck_ ," he said, through pained laughter. "I wanna kick you so bad."

"Please don't kick me," Asahi said, grinning. He grabbed the other kneepad off the floor and slipped it over Noya's foot. Next, he kissed Noya's calf, then leaned closer and kissed a bruise on his thigh, the soft skin at the side of his knee. Noya whimpered. 

"Are you gonna fuck me with my clothes on?" Noya’s laughter was breathless, a touch of doubt in his tone. 

"Not if you don't want to," Asahi murmured, moving back slightly.

Noya grinned at him. "I didn't say that."

"We can leave the shorts off if you want," Asahi said, running a hand along the outside of his thigh. 

Noya snorted. "Nah, they’re loose enough."

Asahi lifted Noya’s hips again and pressed their bodies together, grinding down against him. "You want me to fuck you tonight?"

"It’s been ages," Noya whined, clamping his thighs around Asahi’s waist and rubbing up against him. "Not that I’m complaining, but—you wanna?"

"Mm," Asahi hummed, pressing their lips together hungrily. He knew that he’d been kind of greedy lately, that the few times they’d gotten that far without impatiently getting each other off first, he’d been the one face down and begging for Noya’s cock. "Yeah," he growled, digging his fingers into Noya’s ass. "I want to."

Noya laughed and kissed him clumsily. "This is gonna make a mess."

"I’ll do more laundry," Asahi murmured, bending to kiss his throat. He could feel Noya’s laughter through his skin. 

"Are you being nice to me because we lost?"

Asahi shook his head, and buried his face in Noya’s shoulder, taking another deep inhale of his sweaty jersey. "I’m being nice because I love you," he mumbled.

With a groan, Noya wrapped his arms more tightly around Asahi’s shoulders, and dug his fingers into Asahi’s hair. "I love you too."

Asahi squeezed him happily. "Okay," he sighed, pulling away reluctantly. "You grab the, uh—"

Noya gave him a _look_. "You can say lube, Asahi."

Asahi groaned. "Or you could say it for me."

"Oh my god," Noya groaned, half laughing. 

Asahi grabbed up Noya's shorts from where he'd abandoned them on their bedroom floor, and turned back in time to find Noya still rustling through a drawer. 

"Don't tell me we've run out?"

Noya shook his head and tossed a bottle in Asahi's direction. He fumbled the catch, but managed to save it, and straightened up to find Noya grinning at him. "Nice receive."

"I thought we said no volleyball talk in the bedroom?"

"Well," Noya said, rolling onto his back and kicking his feet out in Asahi's direction. "That was before you wanted to get all kinky with me in my uniform."

Asahi shrugged. "Have you seen you in this thing?"

Noya cackled, and Asahi grabbed hold of his ankle again so that he could tug Noya's shorts over his feet. It was weird, dressing him for once instead of undressing him, and the oddness of it gave him a frisson of excitement. He tugged Noya's shorts up to his hips, then bent down to kiss his belly before tucking his jersey into the shorts. 

"Ah," Noya gasped when Asahi's fingers dug into his thighs. "Watch the bruise." Asahi pulled his hands away quickly, and Noya laughed. "It's fine, just aches if you press it."

With a thoughtful look on his face, Asahi leaned down again and pressed his lips to Noya's impressive bruise. "In a bad way?"

Noya peered down at him. "Huh?"

"Does it ache in a bad way?" Asahi repeated, brushing the purple-green skin with his fingertips. "Or is it more like when I finger you?"

Noya groaned and arched his back subtly. "Fuck, I guess—a little of both?"

Asahi leaned forward to nuzzle Noya's cock through his shorts, and carefully pressed two fingers into his bruise at the same time.

"Fuck," Noya moaned, back arching again as his hips came off the bed. "Okay, shit, yeah—"

Asahi crawled onto the bed, bracketing Noya with his arms and legs, before leaning down to kiss him again. Sighing in pleasure, Noya wrapped his arms around Asahi's neck and tugged him down, slipping his fingers into Asahi's hair again while he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. Propping himself on one hand, Asahi reached down and slipped his fingers into the leg of Noya's shorts. He felt Noya shiver, remembering his thighs were ticklish, and moved his hand higher to cup Noya's ass. 

Noya hummed into the kiss and bit down softly on Asahi's bottom lip. "Hey," he mumbled, tilting his head just enough to give him space to talk. "You want me to get on top?"

Nodding, Asahi shifted his weight and let Noya wriggle out from under him. He liked it when Noya was on top of him no matter what the scenario, but this _would_ probably make things a little easier. Asahi touched Noya through his shorts with his other hand, rubbing his cock slowly and feeling it swell beneath his palm. Groaning, Noya rocked into the touch, and Asahi let his hand slip between Noya's legs at the same time, stroking his perineum with a firm touch, then moving back to touch his hole lightly. 

Noya shuddered and brought his hands to rest on Asahi's chest, pressing his weight down to hold himself up. When Asahi cupped him through his shorts, Noya moaned happily and shifted into his touch. 

"Your hands are so big," he sighed, eyes closed and his face set in a rapturous expression. Then he ruined it by opening his eyes and winking at Asahi. "Like your dick."

"Good thing you like that," Asahi muttered, feeling himself blush. He reached for the lube and slicked up his fingers before reaching into the leg of Noya's shorts again. With his other hand, he tugged at Noya's hip, pulling him closer. "Get up here."

Noya blinked at him, looking surprised. "You wanna—"

"I want you in my mouth," Asahi said, looking up at him with a steady gaze, and watching Noya's mouth drop open in response. "That okay?"

"Is that okay, he asks," Noya grumbled, bending down to kiss him. "You know I love it when you say shit like that."

Asahi smiled against Noya's lips, his chest warm with affection. He put the heel of his hand against Noya's shoulder, keeping his sticky fingers away from Noya's jersey. 

"Asahi," Noya groaned, still kissing him. 

"C'mon, world's greatest libero," Asahi murmured, grinning. "Get up here already."

Noya cackled. "You're spoiling me." 

"You deserve it," Asahi insisted, hoping it wouldn't sound cheesy. Not when he meant it so fiercely. 

With Noya's help, Asahi worked Noya's dick out of the leg of his shorts, and pushed his fingers into the other leg again. 

"Asahi," Noya groaned, rolling his hips forward. Asahi caught Noya's dick with his hand and wrapped his lips around the head. 

Noya sank down with a grateful sound, resting his hands on the head of the bed above the pillow. "Oh, fuck," he moaned, flexing his hips minutely. "Gah, you're so good at tha—ahh, _hah_ —"

Asahi almost laughed at the way Noya trailed off when Asahi slowly breached him with his middle finger. He sucked Noya's dick slowly, giving him time to get used to the sensations. It was always fun to overwhelm him too, but Asahi wanted to take his time with this today. Looking up, he found Noya leaning over him, his face taut and eyes closed in pleasure. He felt affection bleed through him again, spreading like ink in water, suffusing his body with happy warmth. At the same time, his dick pulsed, leaving him shivery and aching with desire. 

"Asahi," Noya groaned again softly. He opened his eyes and swiped away the damp fringe that was falling in his face. When he caught Asahi's gaze, his mouth fell open with a helpless noise. "Shit, you look so good, you— _ah_ —"

He twisted, crying out softly as Asahi's fingertip rubbed in just the right place to make him shudder. 

Asahi watched him patiently, fucking him slowly with his finger while he laved his tongue over Noya's small cock, reveling in the taste and weight of it on his tongue. It was strange having sex in their clothes; Noya usually spent as much time as possible wearing as little as he could get away with, but with the scent of his unwashed uniform, Asahi felt as if he were _drowning_ in Noya's smell. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the sensation of Noya's cock filling his mouth; the feel of Noya's uniform sliding on their skin; the eager give of his body as Asahi pushed inside him.

As Noya began to relax into it, he started to move his hips again, pushing forward against Asahi's tongue and then back into his hand. Finally he gasped, nodding frantically, and reached over to grab the lube from where Asahi had left it. 

"More," he said, fumbling to open the bottle. "Fuckin'—give it to me, you giant, I'm dyin' here."

Asahi let Noya's cock slip from his mouth and snorted with laughter. "Alright, alright," he murmured, reaching up to take the lube from Noya. "Gimme that."

With two fingers, Noya really started to make noise. He wasn't usually that loud during sex, except when Asahi was giving it to him. Asahi always felt horribly guilty for their neighbours; Suga had suggested he send them a note to apologise, but Asahi preferred to go the route of avoiding all contact with them, so that he wouldn't have to drown himself later in shame. 

"Fuckin'— _yeah_ , fuckin' give it to me," Noya gasped, in between a lot of incomprehensible moaning. He looked the way he did in the middle of a long set; amped up and sweating, but with the eagerness to keep on fighting, to push his body to the limit. 

Asahi was somewhat relieved that his mouth was preoccupied; he never knew how to respond when Noya started talking dirty and making demands of him, still embarrassed by it six years later. It's part of why he so enjoyed turning the tables and subjecting Noya to his own dirty talk, watching the surprise on his face and the way he turned pink in anticipation. 

When Noya was wailing and fucking himself on three of Asahi's fingers, Asahi caught a handful of Noya's jersey and pushed him back gently. Noya's cock slipped out of his mouth, leaving a spit trail down Asahi's throat and chest. 

"Oops," Noya said, grinning down at him. He reached out and wiped Asahi's chin with his thumb. 

Asahi grabbed Noya's thumb between his teeth and grinned. 

"Nasty," Noya said approvingly, pulling his hand back. 

"You ready?"

Noya nodded eagerly, and Asahi grabbed a fistful of his jersey again and pulled him down to kiss him. Impatient, Noya immediately turned the kiss filthy, pushing his tongue into Asahi's mouth and grabbing a handful of his hair. Asahi's fingers were still buried inside Noya, and he took the opportunity to make Noya squirm while they kissed, swallowing up the gasps and whining noises he made. 

"Noya," he groaned when they parted with a slick noise. "Please, I really need—"

"Yeah, yeah," Noya interrupted, nodding again. "Get in me already."

"You make it sound so romantic," Asahi said, laughing as he fumbled around for the lube again. 

Noya snorted. "I can be romantic."

"You can," Asahi agreed, giving him a sappy smile that Noya would probably tell him off for. They had both found it hard at first; Noya was affectionate but he had been awkward about anything to do with _feelings_ for a long time, where Asahi had just been embarrassed about _everything_. 

"Shift up," Noya said, reaching over him to rummage in the bedside table. "I'm gonna show you how romantically I can put on a condom."

"Please don't," Asahi said, stifling a giggle. 

Noya shook his head, already focused on tearing off a condom and extracting it from the foil packet. Asahi had to bite his lip when Noya rolled it on him; considering he hadn't even really been touched yet, he felt ready to pop. When Noya wrapped a slick hand around him, Asahi groaned and threw his head back against the pillow. 

"Okay there, big guy?" Noya murmured, looking up at him through his damp fringe. 

"Yuu," Asahi groaned, clutching Noya's thighs just above where his kneepads dug into his flesh. "F—fuck me, _please_."

Noya grinned. "This is definitely gonna be tricky with my shorts on."

Impatient, Asahi grabbed the waistband of Noya's shorts and yanked them down over his ass. "Yuu," he growled. " _Now_."

"Fuck, I love it when you get like this," Noya groaned. He pushed his shorts out of the way and grabbed Asahi's dick before pushing down onto it slowly. 

Asahi's fingers clenched, nails digging into Noya's thighs, and he caught his breath sharply. "God, Yuu—"

"Been a while, huh," Noya said in a strained voice. 

Asahi could feel Noya's thighs shaking and he forced himself to bite his lip and wait. "Take your time," he said gently. 

Noya laughed weakly. "I know, I know."

"Hey," Asahi murmured, slipping his hands higher, under the crumpled fabric of Noya's uniform shorts. "C'mere."

Noya leaned down over him and Asahi caught his mouth in a soft kiss. He reached up to cup Noya's head as they kissed, stroking his hair and curling his fingers gently around Noya's right ear. 

"Okay," Noya said, lifting his head. He bared his teeth in an approximation of a grin and started to roll his hips slowly. "Oh, oh fuck, _yes_."

Asahi bit his lip again; he wanted to move, he _needed_ to move. His thighs were shaking with the effort of holding himself still. He caught fistfuls of Noya's jersey and twisted it between his fingers. 

"Hey," Noya groaned, back arching. "You can—you can move, I want you to."

"You sure?" Asahi slid his hands to Noya's hips and dug his fingers in. "Yuu, shit, you look so good in this thing."

Noya let out a breathless laugh. "I'm gonna get a boner every time we play an official match from now on."

Asahi snorted. "Worth it," he mumbled, as he planted his feet against the mattress and rocked his hips up slightly. 

"Oh, _fuck_ yeah," Noya gasped, nails scraping Asahi's chest through his t-shirt as he scrabbled for purchase to stop himself from being unseated. "Asahi, shit—c'mon, lemme ride you."

As ever, Noya's reactions were simultaneously thrilling and mortifying. And the worst thing about being in this position was that there was no way to hide, to chance to avoid Noya seeing everything on his face. Asahi rocked his hips a few times, thrusting up into that tight, welcoming heat. Noya was right: it _had_ been a while, but Asahi was usually satisfied with a blowjob—which Noya gave very enthusiastically—or a hand, didn't matter if it was Noya's or his own. But _this_ —this was worth the mess, if only to watch the play of sensations over Noya's face as he reacted to each little movement, each spike of pleasure. 

"Asahi," Noya groaned, head lolling forward as he rolled his hips down hard. "Talk to me, tell me what you want."

"I've got it," Asahi said without thinking, hands tightening on Noya's hips.

Noya laughed. "Yeah, but—c'mon, just talk to me, I love it when you talk dirty."

"I'm usually drunk when I do that," Asahi complained, turning his head away. 

He didn't get much chance to hide; Noya leaned down and nuzzled his jaw, moving his hips in little circles. "Asahi," Noya murmured in a gravelly voice. His breath stirred the hairs on Asahi's neck and made him shiver. "Tell me what you want to do to me."

Asahi whimpered into the pillow. Noya pushed himself up on his knees and slid down again slowly. 

"Fuck—Yuu," Asahi groaned. He turned his head slightly, daring a glance at Noya's face. "I want—to fuck you?"

" _Yeah_ ," Noya breathed. "Keep goin'."

Asahi laughed self-consciously. "I wanna—" He hesitated, and Noya, still bouncing eagerly on Asahi's dick, nodded encouragingly. "I wanna fuck you with my—my big cock."

" _Oh fuck_ ," Noya hissed. 

"Yeah," Asahi said, gaining confidence. "I'll—I'll keep fucking you until you're screaming—"

"Hhnn—"

"—until you're _almost_ coming—"

"Asahi, _fuck_ —" 

"—and then I'm gonna come inside you, f-fill you up with my spunk—"

Noya wailed, pushing back into Asahi's thrusts. "Faster," he moaned, fingers clenching against Asahi's chest. "Asahi, please—"

Asahi grabbed Noya's jersey and tugged him forward. He buried his face in Noya's neck and breathed in the clean scent of his hair and skin along with the sweaty musk of his jersey. It made him think of locker rooms, of shyly watching from the corner of his eye as Noya changed into his Karasuno gym clothes; it reminded him of watching Noya play, the ease with which he put holes in the opponent's offense.

"Asahi—" Noya moaned, clinging to him.

Asahi pulled the collar of Noya's jersey aside and kissed his neck, before digging his teeth in hard, feeling Noya go boneless against him. He trailed his lips up the length of Noya's neck and then kissed along the sharp curve of his jaw. 

"Yuu," he moaned, kissing Noya's chin and then his mouth. He reached up to run his fingers through Noya's hair, cradling his head as he tipped him into a long, slow kiss. "I hate when you make me talk dirty," he murmured against Noya's lips.

Noya grinned. "You love it," he said, starting to roll his hips again.

Asahi grabbed Noya's hips and tugged him down hard, thrusting up at the same time. Noya made a surprised sound, a choked off moan that made Asahi's chest flutter. Holding Noya tight, Asahi started to fuck up into him quickly. He pushed his face against Noya's neck again, breathing him in deep as he held him tightly. Noya's knees jammed in tight against Asahi's sides and he twisted his fingers in Asahi's hair. His breath was hot and damp against Asahi's shoulder. 

"Yuu—" Asahi moaned, his legs starting to shake. "Yuu, I'm—mmnn I need to—"

"Do it," Noya groaned. "Fuckin'—fill me up like you promised, c'mon—"

Asahi laughed breathlessly. "You're so—demanding— _ah_."

" _Yeah_ ," Noya groaned as Asahi's hips stuttered faster. 

His orgasm came on slowly, crashing over him like a wave breaking in slow motion. Asahi clutched Noya against him as he shuddered through it, breathing out hard against his shoulder. 

"'sokay," Noya murmured, fingers running through his hair. "I got you, Asahi."

When he could think, Asahi rolled Noya onto his back and pulled out slowly. Noya groaned as he did so, and Asahi whispered an apology as he scooted away to tie off the condom. When he returned, Noya was still lying on his back, stroking himself lazily.

"Let me," Asahi murmured, leaning down to kiss him, before shimmying down between Noya's legs. He pulled Noya's uniform shorts down the rest of the way and tossed them over his shoulder, then he took Noya's cock in his mouth again, swallowing him down until Noya was gasping. Asahi pressed his tongue against Noya's cock and sucked hard. 

"Oh fuck, _fuck_ —Asahi, I'm—"

Noya threw his head back and then he was coming, salt filling Asahi's throat. He swallowed quickly, still holding Noya's cock in his mouth until Noya sighed and pushed him away.

"Asahi," he sighed. "Holy shit."

"Mmm." Asahi clambered up and flopped down beside him.

Noya scrambled out of his jersey and chucked it across the room before curling in against Asahi. "I need another shower," he mumbled, his face pressed into Asahi's chest. 

Asahi huffed a soft laugh and pulled him closer.

"We didn't eat dinner," Noya said at length, just as Asahi had begun to drift off.

Asahi blinked awake, moving his arm around Noya's shoulders to hold him more tightly. "Huh?"

"Dinner," Noya said more forcefully. "We gotta eat."

Closing his eyes again, Asahi groaned. "You're still hungry?"

Noya laughed, and moved his head up to nuzzle Asahi's chin. "I'm always hungry."

"Don't I know it," Asahi murmured. 

"Asahi—i," Noya whined, dragging out his name. He sat up partway, propping himself on Asahi's chest. "Feed me, Asahi, I'm _dying_."

Asahi opened one eye and peered up at him. "You look okay to me."

" _Dying_ ," Noya insisted.

With a sigh, Asahi grabbed him and rolled them over in the bed, pinning Noya to the mattress. "Say please," he said, running the fingers of one hand down Noya's ticklish ribs.

"No!" Noya yelled through a burst of giggling. He writhed on the bed, trying to heave Asahi off him, but to no avail.

"No?" Asahi said, reaching down to tickle him again.

"Asahi, shit—I'm gonna kick you, quit it!"

Asahi let himself fall against the bed, laughing, not bothering to struggle when Noya pinned Asahi's legs with his own. "I can't feed you if I can't move," he said in a reasonable voice.

Noya made a disapproving sound. "You stay, I'll cook. You already got everything ready right?"

Asahi nodded. "Mm."

"See? Amazing." He leaned over and left a noisy kiss on Asahi's cheek. "I'll be back in ten, don't fall asleep."

"No promises," Asahi mumbled as Noya left, scrambling over him to reach the door. 

Asahi drifted in and out, listening to the sounds of Noya cooking in the next room. The smell of frying garlic and ginger slowly crept into the room, pulling him out of his sleepy daze. With a reluctant groan, Asahi shed his sweaty t-shirt and changed his sticky underwear for a pair of loose sweatpants before sloping off to the bathroom to clean up. When he emerged, Noya was dishing up two bowls of rice and stir fry; he passed one to Asahi with a grin and turned his face up for a kiss. 

"Thanks for cooking," Asahi mumbled, kissing him clumsily.

Laughing, Noya nudged him in the direction of the couch. "Come on, sleepy bear," he said, talking around a mouthful of vegetables. "Let's cuddle, you promised we could watch that movie I borrowed from Ryuu."

Asahi groaned. "The terrible one?"

"Asahi," Noya said sternly. "It's high cinema."

"Mm, sure," Asahi said, making himself comfortable on the couch. He lifted his arm for Noya to snuggle in beside him. "Hey," he said, when they'd settled together. "You'll win the next one, you know?"

Noya looked up at him and grinned. "I already won."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Noya said, turning back to the TV and nodding firmly. "I'm pretty much the luckiest guy ever."

Asahi hid his smile in Noya's hair. "I think we both are."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees) | [my asanoya fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=1362296&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees)


End file.
